Danster Bokoto
Out of Character Finding an online home My life as a member of the vast Star Wars online galaxy began on the first day of the 21st century when I created an account on jedi.net on the 1st January 2000. In my brief spell there, I followed a link posted by fellow member JediLadyHawke advertising her own Ezboard, the Jedi Temple. I quickly became a fan of the Ezboard system as opposed to the cbb bulletin board format jedi.net used and The Jedi Temple quickly, albeit briefly, became my online hangout. However, one quiet day I happened to follow a link in the Jedi Temple's ezring taking me to an intruiging community called The Gungan Council. It quickly became my online home and has been ever since.Staff CareerAfter becoming an active member of The Gungan Council I was soon offered a staff position as the moderator of the forum "The Gungan Armory". I was soon promoted to full board mod and then eventually made an admin. It was a position I held for many years, loyally serving General Ceel and defending his actions which was often greeted by hostile questioning from sections of the membership. I was honoured to be bestowed the title of Co-Owner before I was eventually removed from the staff in December 2006. In November 2007, I was put back on TGC Staff as a full board moderator and made an admin once again in December. However, a lack of activity shortly after the migration to Yuku lead to my removal from the staff in June 2008. The Split I was an admin at the time of the infamous split, one of Brian's deputy's, a position I shared with the instigator of the controversial events, Organa Solo. I enjoyed a unique perspective as the whole mess began to unfold. Whilst my loyalty to Ceel was never an issue, the "rebels" had in fact harboured hopes that I might follow them to their splinter group. It was never going to happen, and despite losing roughly 80% of it's member-base, I stayed behind at The Gungan Council. Despite this, I was utterly convinced that the group was done for. I didn't expect it to die out completely, but to merely become a dozen-post-a-day hangout for those that remained (me, Ceel, Clegg, Darkestsith6, Ahnk, who himself would later leave when his staff position was taken, and a handful of others). However, The Gungan Council, thanks largely to Brian, overcame the gargantuan hurdle. With hindsight, it is my opinion that the Split was a necessary and ultimately helpful event in TGC's lenghty history. The months building up to it saw the board become a boxing ring for hostile, flame-filled threads on the OOC side and squabbling contests between big egos desperate to win their roleplays more than enjoy them. It purged the staff of personalities who were more interested in the power and status their roles offered than the community duties it gave them. Whilst it could never have been envisaged in the immediate aftermath, the Split might just have been one of the most beneficial incidents in The Gungan Council's past.